Fight with the Knight
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH saga 7! The day has finally arrived! Dark has been preparing for this day for the past two months with Link's help. Now starts the showdown between Dark and knight Argan! Which will win the fight? And what is Argan's life story?
1. First fight

A/N: So, I finally decided to upload the next story. Since it's summer and all, updateting might be very slow. Though, what works is this: The more I get reviews, the faster the story will upload.

And we're finally here! The fight that was declared at my first Zelda story Christmas at Hyrule! The fight between Dark and knight Argan will start now! Woohoo! Enjoy! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIGHT WITH THE KNIGHT**

CHAPTER 1

It was exactly two months since the Christmas. Dark was nervous but also excited. Link had been teaching him a lot but mainly helped him to gain stamina. It was, after all, the day knight Argan was going to come to Hyrule to have a swordfight with the dark Hylian.

"Just calm down already, Dark!" Link half shouted with slight grin. Dark shrugged.

"Can't help it." He replied while walking around their room slightly nervously. "I've been waiting for this day, Link. You know it." Dark continued and eventually sat down to windowsill. "I'm so going to show him—" The dark Hylian started but Link cut him short.

"Hey! Don't underestimate him!" The Hero stated. "If you get too cocky it'll be easy fight for him. Just remember what I've told you." Link continued and walked in front of Dark. "Stay calm, don't—"

"Interfere, keep my eyes on the enemy, don't let my guard down, watch his moves, don't start the fight, wait for an opening... Gah! I _know_, Link! No need to keep repeating it!" Dark continued for him bit exaggerated. He huffed and turned his gaze to the floor. Link chuckled slightly and sat down next to him.

"I know. I just want you to be careful. He's not having too good reputation. Just don't let him get into your skin. Got it?" Link said with slight smile. "And be prepared for everything. I've heard rumors that he's not going to play it fair." He continued with lot darker expression on his face.

Dark sighed. "I know, Link, I _know_." He said and leaned backwards to the glass. "I can outtalk him but I don't know anything about his sword skills yet, so I don't know whether or not I'm better than him." The dark Hylian continued with a sigh.

Link sighed too and leaned against the wall while turning his gaze fully to Dark. He really wanted to give few more advises but decided against it. "Come on, we'd better get going. He's here sooner or later." The Hero said and stood up.

"Link." Dark called while watching his friend going towards the door. Link turned around and the dark Hylian gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be careful. You don't have to worry a thing about the fight." He said happily, jumped off of the windowsill and took few fast steps to Link. Dark laid his hands over Link's shoulders without the smile vanishing at all. "I promise you that I won't underestimate him and that I keep your words with me." He continued.

Link smiled a bit and nodded. "I really hope you'll keep that promise." He replied. Dark frowned.

"When have I not kept my promise?" He asked bit hurt. Link chuckled.

"It's not about that, Dark." He replied and moved forward to hug the darker Hylian. "So far there hasn't been much of promises to keep or to break but this is one I really want you to be able to hold." Link explained in a quiet whisper.

Dark sighed, circled his arms around the Hero and nodded. "Yeah... I think I got it." He replied with slight chuckle. They pulled off and the darker Hylian nodded towards the door. "Shall we go?"

Link chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." He replied and opened the door to the hallway. The start of the walk was done in silence. "You know..." The Hero started but trailed off. Dark raised an eyebrow at that and waited for Link to continue. Link took once a deep breath before he continued: "I'm really happy that you've stayed at the castle this long."

Dark blushed a bit and dropped his gaze to ground. "Yeah, well... I don't really have any other place to be at..." He mumbled slightly hesitantly. Link laughed.

"You did say that you were welcome to Gerudo Fortress, right?" The Hero asked and laughed even more when the darker Hylian blushed harder.

"Oh, come _on_!" Dark half shouted. "I'd be stuck with fortress full of women! No thanks." He continued and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's okay with few days or so but not for long whiles. Besides, they only got one season and I want to feel all four." The dark Hylian stated with slight grin.

Link laughed still. "Glad I got you to calm down." He replied grinning widely. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"Why you...!" He started and launched at Link. The Hero was fast to avoid the tackle and started to run down the hallway Dark hot on his heels.

"Shouldn't you save your strength for the fight, Dark?" Link asked while running down the stairs.

"Maybe but you started it!" Dark replied grinning. Link laughed and shook his head.

"Wouldn't it be good idea to be the wiser and stop?" He asked and took a sharp turn to right after the stairs.

"Might be but I want to catch you first!" Dark stated and attacked again at Link. The tackle missed just slightly since the Hero took another hallway. "Darn it! This would be so much easier if you just stood still!" The dark Hylian barked at him while getting up and continuing the chase.

"Maybe but it wouldn't be as fun as this is!" Link replied grinning. Suddenly there was a line of several soldiers going from one hallway to another and right on Link's way. "Oh crap..." He whispered while stopping.

"Gotcha!" Dark shouted and tackled the Hero to ground. Link yelped in shock while falling to ground next to the laughing darker Hylian. The soldiers looked once at the two Hylians and shook their heads while continuing their way.

Dark was laughing while sitting up and looking at Link. The Hero chuckled and sat up too. "You just got lucky. That's all. If there hadn't been a blockage on my way, you wouldn't have caught me." He stated but couldn't wipe off the smile from his face.

Dark put out his tongue at Link. "No matter. I still got you." He replied grinning. Link chuckled at his antics and shook his head.

"Come on. We've wasted enough of time already." The Hero said and stood up before offering his hand to the dark Hylian. Dark accepted it gladly and let Link help him up from the floor.

They walked out of the castle and into the market place. There had been made a square fighting area in middle of the place. It didn't have any kind of fence around it in case the fight would go outside of the area. The snow had been moved out of the place and with Din's Fire the ice and rest of the snow had been melted so there wouldn't be any of fearing to be slipping on icy ground. And no-one was yet sure what the rules for the fight would be.

There was already a huge crowd around the place. Dark was bit nervous while walking through such a huge crowd of people towards the fighting arena. Link didn't even pay attention to the crowd while just walking straight forward. The people moved away from their way while quietly cheering for the dark Hylian. _"Just calm down. You'll be okay..."_ Dark thought nervously and glanced at Link.

The Hero smiled reassuringly and gave a small nod to him. Dark answered to the nod and gave a small smile but it didn't really give him much of courage. _"Once you're up on the fight, you don't have to concentrate to anything else..."_ The dark Hylian hoped, took once a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Link and Dark went straight to the fighting area. The Hero was there just to state out the rules and start the fight. After that he was going to go next to Zelda to watch the fight. They stood there side by side and Link could easily see that Dark was fully nervous about the situation.

"Just calm down, Dark. It'll be alright." Link whispered to him. "You got same moves that I do. Just use them well... Oh, and don't forget that little trick of yours." He continued and gave a slight grin with the last sentence. Dark took once a deep breath but nodded. "Just concentrate into the fight, Dark, and forget everything else around you." Link advised quietly.

The knight from another kingdom had left early since the ride was long. He had a silver stallion and going a real fast trot towards Hyrule. Once he came out of the shadowy forest and into Hyrule's area, the stallion took out to a gallop.

Close to the market place Argan slowed his stallion into a slow trot. People moved away from his way but no-one was actually cheering for him. Argan jumped off of his horse and took out his sword and shield.

"So, you decided to cheat straight off, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Dark narrowed his eyes at him.

"Knight Link is here just to give the rules." The dark Hylian replied as calmly as he could while burning inside with anger and hatred towards the arrogant knight.

"Oh, is that so..." Argan continued. "Do you really need rules? Or does it mean that you can't fight fair and square without advises?" He asked smugly.

"Enough!" Link shouted. "The rules are only to determinate which one of you two is going to win. Failing to follow the rules is straight failure in the fight." He stated strictly.

"As you wish." Argan replied mockingly. "State the rules, _knight_." He continued and spat the last word. Dark would've wanted to start the fight right then and there but tried to calm himself. Even Link was bit startled but stayed calm. Argan's smirk only widened when he saw to have hit a nerve in both Hylians. _"Oh, this will be way too easy..."_ He thought smugly.

"The rules are simple." Link started as calmly as he could. "Just one sword and one shield for both. The fight can continue outside of the arena. No killing. Fight will go on until other one either gives up or can't continue." He explained. "Understood?" The Hero asked and both Argan and Dark nodded.

"Good." Link continued, walked out of the arena and turned around. "Start!" He shouted and started then to back towards Zelda while whole time watching at the two guys at the arena.

Argan and Dark started to circle each other while measuring the other from head to toes. They were ready for other one to start the fight but neither was willing to make the first strike. "So, we gonna just walk around without a fight, huh?" Argan asked smirking.

Dark gave a small shrug. "Works for me." He replied grinning. Suddenly Argan left for an attack and rushed forward. The dark Hylian grinned and side stepped easily the attack. It was just luck on his side that he decided to jump backwards without a somersault in the air since Argan swung his sword in wide arch after going past Dark.

"_Shit... Gotta be careful..."_ Dark thought bit startled at the speed and strength Argan had in his fight. The knight smirked, turned towards Dark as calmly as he could and started to walk towards him. _"Just stay calm and be prepared for everything..."_

"Lucky move, _shadow._" Argan said smirking. Dark narrowed his eyes at him and fought to stay calm. "So, _shadow,_ how about THIS!" The knight continued, rushed forward and jumped high in the air.

Argan struck the vertical hit hard but Dark had been prepared. He jumped backwards with a somersault but he hadn't counted the length right. The dark Hylian came to the edge, flailed his hands a bit before crashing to the ground outside the area. Argan laughed, rushed forwards and stabbed towards the dark Hylian.

Dark was bit surprised but he managed to roll out of the reach of Argan's blade. The knight cursed and watched slightly awed at the dark Hylian's next move. Dark pushed himself up to his hands and up to air from there while landing to his feet. He grinned a bit while preparing for the next attack.

Argan huffed. "Show-off." He whispered, turned his back to Dark and walked back towards the middle of the arena. Dark started to walk towards the arena carefully and ready for next attack. The knight let the dark Hylian get up to the arena before turning around. "How about we'd really start the fight once and for all?" He asked smirking.

"I thought we already did." Dark replied as calmly as he could. Argan laughed.

"Yeah right... This was just bit of playing. _Now_ starts the _real_ fight." He stated, narrowed his eyes and rushed at Dark. The dark Hylian thought for a split second about either to avoid or to block the oncoming attack. That was when the knight had already come for a strike reach. "Dodge _this!_" Argan shouted and slashed with his sword on diagonally from up to down.

Dark was slightly startled but he slashed back doing exact opposite strike. Their swords struck with a loud clang and screeching while the blades were against each other. Argan had the upper hand on the strike since he could push the pressure downwards. Dark then again had to use more of power to keep the sword upwards against Argan's blade. "You're not strong enough..." Argan whispered grinning.

"We'll see about that..." Dark replied while gritting his teeth. _"Shit! I can't hold it!"_ He thought bit in panic but suddenly something came into his mind and the dark Hylian grinned. This only got Argan to push even harder and narrow his eyes at his enemy. Suddenly the move came lot easier and faster.

Dark moved slightly backwards, let the sword fall downwards before striking it upwards to different diagonal way than at first. At same time he moved to same direction as his blade. Argan just barely had time to avoid the slash that was aimed for his chest and shoulder. The tip of Dark's sword missed just by an inch.

The dark Hylian used the given chance and attacked by slashing the sword downwards towards more or less the way he had brought it up while going forward. Argan backed off by few jumps to gain distance between himself and Dark. Dark would've wanted to follow Argan but decided to hold still and wait for next attack.

"_So... He has bit of skill but that won't get him far..."_ Argan thought while planning out his next strike. Dark used the given chance to gather his strength and breath from the attack. It had been powerful and matching it had been hard. Argan smirked again and went for an attack.

The dark Hylian saw the attack from far. It was hard from him not to grin about the idiocy of the guy. _"Well... He doesn't know..."_ Dark thought while jumping backwards away from the attack but once he hit the ground, the dark Hylian shot forward and stepped right to the knight's sword. "Hi." Dark said grinning while bringing his sword to Argan's throat.

Argan stared in pure shock at the dark Hylian. It was only a reflex that he swung the blade upwards. _"Darn..."_ Dark thought while taking the given speed from the hit and jumping behind the knight. He turned around fast and tried to tackle Argan to ground but the knight jumped over the attack.

Grinning, Argan brought his sword downwards to try and hit Dark's legs. The dark Hylian was fast to do a backwards somersault and get to his feet. The knight growled and ran to attack. Dark started to jump backward somersaults to stay out of the hits while hoping for a chance to attack.

Link and Zelda watched the ongoing fight in bit of fear. The fight went on without either one getting a hit through. The Hero was scared for the darker Hylian's sake. The strikes were powerful and hard but Dark managed to match them. Link was bit startled at the power Dark actually had since he wasn't sure whether or not _he _could've matched the strikes as well as the dark Hylian did.

Link gasped and Zelda gave a small scream when Dark was tackled to the ground of the fighting arena. The sword of the knight came down fast right towards the dark Hylian's shoulder. _"SHIT!"_ Dark thought in pure horror and kicked as hard as he could at the knight's abdomen.

The hit got the sword to falter and stop coming down. Dark used the chance and did a fast backwards somersault to get to his feet. _"Damn... I should've hit the sword through him and not kick..."_ He thought bit frustrated about the situation. _"But, Link told not to kill..."_ The dark Hylian continued while trying to calm down from the attack.

It all had happened so fast. First he was just avoiding the hits the knight was striking at him and then suddenly he was tackled to ground. And then the sword was already coming at him. There had been no time to think about the move but luckily it had come out of reflex.

The further the fight went, the better Dark started to learn Argan's moves. He managed to avoid several before it was even struck and few times he had a chance to attack but Argan was fast. The knight was studying the dark Hylian like Dark did to him but since Dark didn't attack as much as Argan did, he wasn't given much to go with. He had never fought with Link, so he didn't have any knowledge of the attacks from beforehand either.

Suddenly Dark saw his chance and seized it. He avoided the vertical slash, tackled Argan to ground and stepped to his sword hand. The dark Hylian brought his sword over the knight's throat. "I got you." He stated with slight grin.

Argan growled but stayed put without fighting against him. The crowd started to cheer while Link headed towards them. "Looks like we got the winner!" He called with a grin. "So, the fight goes to Knight Dark fair and square!" The Hero continued quite happily. _"Thank Goddesses he managed!"_ Link thought relieved.

But Argan wasn't happy with the solution at all. Dark moved off of the knight and sheathed his sword and shield while turning his back to Argan. He was eager to get it over with and never see Argan anymore.

"Dark, look out!" Link screamed when he saw the knight stand up with the sword in his hands. The dark Hylian turned around but didn't have a chance to draw his sword out for defense. "_DARK_!" The Hero screamed in pure fear when the sword sliced slightly diagonally upward strike through Dark's abdomen.

Dark screamed in pure agony when the sword hit him. The power of the strike got him to fly backwards off of the fighting arena and land real hard into the pavement back first. "I think _I_ won." Argan said while striking the blood off of his sword and sheathing it with a cruel smirk on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: And I left it straight off into a cliffhanger. -.-' How cruel is that?

Anyways, since I've been lacking on reviews on few of my stories I figured out to get a different way to gain reviews. *grins*

ASK QUESTIONS! =D Oh, yeah! You can ask anything you want. Dark will answer to one question at each chapter starting off at next chapter.  
Dark: HEY! When did I agree to that?!  
Me: The day you started to tell your lifestory to me. *grins*  
Dark: *grumbles and leaves the room*

Oh, and no need to re-ask questions. I write them up and all the question will be answered eventually. =) And if you want to ask something from Link, that'll be okay too since he'll be answering to any and every question given to him! ^.^ And of course you can ask questions from me too but debending on how much Dark wants to come out, I might not be able to answer fully to every question.

ALSO! The "picture for my story and I write a story for you" thing is still on work! =D Check the info about it on my earlier Zelda stories. I will eventually write it up to my dA page and to my profile page, so don't worry about lack of info here. =)


	2. Second Fight

A/N: So, here's the second chapter! I'm probably, if lucky, going to update once a week with this story. =)

Though, I'm seriously surprised as well as saddened:

Only ONE reviewer out of the THREE was worried for Dark's sake! =.= How can this be true?! *sniff* And no questions either?! ^.- I was so certain people got things they wanted to know 'bout Darky but guess I was wrong. *sigh* Anyways, here's second chapter! Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fight with the Knight  
**

CHAPTER 2

Link ran straight to Dark. The dark Hylian was gasping for air and the pain was fully seen at his face. "Dark, hang in there!" The Hero pleaded desperately while trying to come up with a way to stop the bleeding.

"L-Link... I... I don't... don't want to... die..." Dark whispered between the gasps. He held his eyes shut tightly. _"Oh, goddesses! This hurts worse than when I became alive..."_ The dark Hylian thought nearly crying in fear and pain.

"_KNIGHT ARGAN_!" Zelda screamed furiously. The knight's smirk didn't vanish at all. "Seize him and throw him into a jail!" The princess shouted out her command and two close by guards came real fast to do as commanded.

"And what's the charge, princess?" Argan asked while giving up on his sword and shield without a fight.

"Attempted murder." Zelda said through gritted teeth. _"And pray for the Goddesses that it won't end up into full murder..."_ She thought grimly. "The fight was already over when you attacked." Zelda continued before turning her back to the knight and the guards. "Take him away." The princess hissed angrily before rushing to Dark's side. "And call the doctor in here!" Zelda continued as quickly as she could even though she was sure that they'd figure that out anyways.

Link tried his best to stop the bleeding but nothing was working. Zelda came next to him and kneeled down. "Let me try..." She whispered, placed her right hand over the wound and closed her eyes. Quietly she started to pray help from the goddesses and sages. _"Please, at least to stop the bleeding..."_ The princess send her thoughts out for someone to hear her.

The magic she had was strong and the sages lend their strength to her. A slight light was coming from her hand while she slowly stopped the bleeding. Dark was breathing bit easily but the pain was still there. Link had moved to Dark's other side and held tightly to his hand while whispering reassuring words to him. The Hero wasn't fully sure whether or not Dark actually heard him but it didn't really matter.

Suddenly there was heard fast footsteps and the doctor came to there. "Move aside!" He shouted before kneeling next to Dark. He started to investigate the wound before opening his bag. "Hold him down. This will be truly painful." The doctor whispered while starting to mix few different potions together.

"What are you going to do?" Link asked bit terrified while going to hold Dark's arms down. The princess moved to hold the dark Hylian's legs.

"His wound is very close of being deathly so it also needs strong medication." The doctor started carefully. "Drinking a potion won't help on this one. It would be way too slow too." He continued and shook the vial while watching it change colors. "Brace yourselves." The doctor whispered and came over his patient.

On the second the purple liquid touched the dark Hylian's skin and eventually the wound, Dark screamed from top of his lungs while starting to trash. "Make it stop! It _hurts_!" He screamed in agony.

"Don't let go! This is vital for his healing!" The doctor shouted over the dark Hylian's screams. The crowd backed off slightly while watching in terror at the scene. They had been so happy to see the dark Hylian win over the knight and gasped in shock and fear when Argan struck his sword at him. If they had had tomatoes or something else, they would've gladly thrown them straight at Argan after his dirty trick. Unfortunately for the crowd the ground had been cleaned way too well so there wasn't even small pebbles to be thrown.

After the purple liquid had been fully dropped in his wound, Dark started to slowly calm down. "L-Link..." He whispered quietly before falling unconscious.

"Let's get him into the Infirmary." The doctor whispered while creating a trolley with magic. With Link's help he carefully moved Dark from the pavement into the trolley. Link and Zelda followed him in silence and the Hero didn't move his gaze off of Dark even for a second.

It had been hard for Link to listen to the dark Hylian's screams and begs. Had it been even slightly longer, he would've cried right then and there. While worrying over Dark, he also thought about revenge. This was NOT going to go without payment. _"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill that bastard..."_ The Hero thought in rage, fear and worry.

Once at the Infirmary, the doctor laid the trolley over one of the beds and then dismissed the magic. Dark was breathing easily but once in a while it was clearly seen that he still was in pain. "Fetch me once he wakes up." The doctor said before leaving the room after bandaging the wound.

Zelda nodded to him before turning her gaze to Link. The Hero had already fallen to his knees right next to the bed and buried his face into the bed sheets. Out of the fact that he was trembling, the princess could easily tell, that Link was crying. Slowly and quietly she walked behind her love, kneeled down and hugged him from behind. "Ssh, he's going to be alright, Link. I promise." Zelda whispered quietly.

"I-I... I told him... I told him that he'd... That that bastard was... Was going to play it dirty..." Link started quietly with trembling voice. "But... I-I never though... That... That _this'd_ happen..." He continued while breaking down fully. "I'm going make him _pay_! No-one gets away from hurting Dark! NO-ONE!" The Hero shouted in fury.

The strength of Link's anger shocked Zelda. She was fully startled but slowly calmed down. "I know, Link. And I'm not going to let him get away with this either." She whispered quietly. The princess of Hyrule did all she could to calm Link down but there was only one way to help him. And that was for Dark to wake up and heal fully. Zelda knew that it was out of her hands, that only time and Dark's own inner strength would give that miracle.(1)

Days went past but Dark didn't wake up. Link didn't leave the room at all and he didn't eat much either. He just nibbled at few sandwiches that Zelda brought for him. The Hero didn't dare to leave from the dark Hylian's side at all even though he would've gladly went to beat the living hell out of knight Argan.

Even Zelda spent most of her days at the Infirmary. She mainly watched and listened how Link quietly talked to the darker Hylian in hopes of him hearing his words. The princess kept on praying for goddesses and sages to help Dark to heal. And on other times she kept on thinking for best way to punish the knight for his actions.

What hurt Zelda even more than seeing Dark laying at the bed still in pain and unconscious, was to watch Link break down on daily basis. The Hero tried to stay strong but during nights he just couldn't hold it and he cried. Each day he begged for Dark to wake up but all he got was no words and only painful gasps and clearly shown pain.

It was nearly a week since the fight when Dark eventually opened his eyes. There was still pain clearly seen but Link was more than happy to see the dark Hylian awake. "DARK!" The Hero shouted and without thinking he hugged him straight off. "Oh, goddesses! I've been so worried about you!" Link half shouted.

Dark yelped in both surprise and pain. "Ah... Link... Let go..." He gasped quietly. The Hero was fast to move aside.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to—" Link started in shock but had to stop talking when Dark raised his hand over his mouth.

"Shush it, Link." The dark Hylian whispered quietly. "It's not your fault." He continued with small sad smile. But suddenly that turned into a frown. "Um... Link?" Dark asked confused.

The Hero's happiness turned soon into tears of joy and relief. "Eh... Sorry... I'm just so glad that you're going to be okay..." Link said and took it lot more careful this time when he hugged the dark Hylian. Dark was surprised but he circled his arms around the crying Hero. The dark Hylian sighed and closed his eyes while slowly calming down.

"Um... Link?" Dark asked quietly and Link pulled off to see him better. "Um... Well... I'm bit hungry..." He continued while blushing deep red and turning his gaze off. Link was first bit puzzled but soon he smiled and before long already chuckled. "What?!" Dark half barked bit hurt. "I can't help it, okay!?" He continued huffing.

"Wow, just cool it, Dark." Link started still bit chuckling. "It's not what you think. It's just..." He started but shook his head and chuckled. "I'm just glad you're hungry. That means you'll be okay. And, well, besides it's been nearly a week..." The Hero said and he started to talk bit quieter the further he got on the last line.

Dark was startled. "A week?" He asked shocked. Link just nodded. But soon the dark Hylian's expression darkened. "What about that idiot?" He asked quietly and bit angrily.

Link's expression darkened too. "Don't worry about him. I'll deal with that bastard." He said with slightly more anger than what Dark had had in his voice. "I'll make him _suffer_." The Hero half hissed while putting his hands into fists. Dark was bit shocked at Link's reaction.

"Hey, cool it, Link." The dark Hylian whispered. "Don't do it before I have a chance to watch it." He continued with a grin. Link blinked few times in surprise.

"You serious?" He asked bit worriedly and Dark nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. I want to see him suffer. Besides, you're better fighter than what I am." He replied grinning. Link blushed.

"Oh, come on! We're equal when it comes to fighting!" He stated exaggerated. Dark chuckled but gasped quite soon in pain and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, shit! Dark!" Link shouted in pure fear.

Dark grit his teeth while trying to will the pain down. "That... That hurt..." He whispered while calming down. When he opened his eyes, he gasped in shock. "Aah! Don't freak me out like that!" He half shouted.

Link had come over him in hopes of helping somehow. They're faces were just inches off of each other when Dark opened his eyes. The dark Hylian's shout startled Link badly and he fell off of the bed back first. "OUCH!" He shouted while hitting the floor.

"LINK!" Dark called and would've loved to sit up but the pain of even trying hit hard. He grit his teeth while holding in the gasp of pain and carefully laying back down. "Damn this..." The dark Hylian muttered quietly.

Link rubbed the back of his head while sitting up and eventually standing up too. He was shocked to see Dark in pain again. "Dark!" The Hero called in fear. The dark Hylian put his hand straight forward to stop Link from getting equally close than before.

"Just give me a sec..." He whispered while calming down. Link sighed in slight relief and sat down carefully to the bed. He watched worriedly how Dark calmed down from the pain and eventually opened his eyes. "Okay... So, laughing and getting up to sit are out of option for some time..." The dark Hylian stated quietly.

"Sadly, yeah..." Link replied quietly with sad voice. Suddenly the doctor came into the room.

"Good to see you awake, Dark." He said with a smile. The princess of Hyrule was right behind the doctor. "I'm glad that the princess actually still remembered my order of fetching me once Dark wakes up." He continued with a slight grin while glancing at the Hero of Hyrule.

Link chuckled bit nervously. "Yeah... Well..." He started but didn't really come up with a good explanation for not fetching the doctor... Except for: "I didn't want to leave Dark alone..." Link eventually whispered bit ashamed.

The doctor laughed. "That is a good reason." He replied and turned to his patient. "So, let's see here." The doctor stated and started to check the wound. Dark gasped a bit and closed his eyes in fear of pain. But all he felt was the cold hands of the doctor on his skin.

"Looks like everything's getting better greatly. Few ribs are still broken but those should heal in few days. Until then, I recommend that you'll stay at the bed. Oh, and eating would be highly recommended." The doctor eventually said with a slight smile. "And that goes for you too, Hero." He continued and gave a knowing look to Link.

Link chuckled again nervously and shrugged slightly. "Yeah... Well..." He started. Dark looked at him bit frowning and fully puzzled look on his face. "Don't look at me like that, Dark! I was so worried about you that I really wasn't eager to eat!" He half shouted and slightly startled the dark Hylian.

"I... Um..." Dark started, sighed and shrugged then bit nervously. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, since everything seems to be getting fine in here, I _do_ have other patients to look after." He stated and left the room without second word. Dark sighed again while his nervousness turned into sadness.

"I should've remembered what you told me about him, Link." The dark Hylian started. "I fully forgot your warning about him playing it dirty..." Dark continued and closed his eyes tightly. "I was such a _FOOL!_" He half shouted in anger.

Link chuckled bit sadly and went to hug him again carefully. "Hey, no worries. You're alright now and soon back to your feet too." He whispered quietly. "Come on, you need to eat... And I'll eat with you so don't worry about me not getting enough of food." The Hero continued with slight grin while pulling off. Dark nodded and eagerly accepted the offered sandwich.

Zelda watched the two from further in the room. She was happy to see that Dark would be alright. Of course it also meant that Link would be getting better too now since the dark Hylian survived the worst of the healing. Quietly she left the room to let the two Hylians talk and calm down from the shock of the events. Also, she needed to think out a proper punishment for the knight. Straight off death would be too easy. It shocked Zelda to realize that even _she_ wanted Argan to suffer.

It took about four days before Dark was back to his feet. This time Link followed him like a lost puppy and made sure that the darker Hylian would be perfectly alright. He even took the practice fights easy which bit of angered Dark. "How am I going to get back to my full strength if you hold back, huh?!" He half shouted in anger.

Link flinched but sighed then. "Fine. I'm sorry but I'm just worried about you." He replied bit sadly and readied again for the fight. "This time I won't hold back." The Hero continued and attacked.

Dark grinned while avoiding the attack. "_Now_ we're talking!" He half shouted with slight laugh. With next attack he let the swords collide and soon they were in full swordfight practice.

It was exactly two weeks since the fight between Dark and Argan. This time Dark was standing beside Zelda while watching Link stand in middle of the fighting arena and waiting for Argan to be brought to there. The Hero grinned and nodded to both Dark and Zelda. The duo was feeling nervous and worried but while it was fully shown on the darker Hylian, the princess hid it well.

Soon the prisoner was brought in. He was given his sword and shield back. "So, _you're_ my next opponent, huh?" Argan asked smirking. Link narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fight to death, Argan." He half hissed in anger. The knight's smirk widened with the words. "You're going _down_!" Link shouted and attacked with full force. Argan backed off with the smirk on his face.

_"Oh, this will be so much fun! I actually have the _rights_ to kill the Hero of Hyrule!"_ Argan thought eagerly. _"Though, he might be better than the dark freak but I can get him down equally easy."_ He continued while avoiding the oncoming slashes.

The fight was harder than what Dark had gone through. The slashes had more power and Link matched them easily. He used his own feelings as his fuel to strengthen the strikes, feelings like anger and hatred were the most powerful ones he used. Usually the Hero hid the feelings and took time to calm down so it would pass but now... Now he used all of those feelings in the fight to strike fast and hard.

Link didn't give the guy a chance to recover. He kept on attacking and striking as hard as he could. Argan kept on waiting for an opening but each time the Hero was fast to either avoid or block. The knight was getting impatient about the situation. It had been so much easier to fight with Dark since he had backed off whole time but Link... This guy kept on attacking and didn't back off even one bit.

Link used all he knew. Vertical, horizontal, diagonal and stabs were all used in different ways and even combined as well as possible. The Hero wasn't eager to give in even one bit but the further the fight went the less of anger and hatred he had. He wasn't getting tired but the strength of the hits decreased whole time.

Argan smirked and ran for an attack. He forced Link to back off and go for defense instead of offence. Link growled while still matching the strikes but being forced to back off. _"Fucking hell! He nearly killed Dark! Are you going to let him win you and go around telling that he beat both you _and_ Dark? Just _kill_ him!"_ Link thought in anger, screamed in frustration and put all he had into the fight.

The scream and the newfound power startled Argan fully. He was forced once again to back off while Link came at him with new anger fully burning in his eyes. Eventually Link got few good strikes and disarmed the knight. He stepped over the fallen knight's chest and brought his sword to Argan's throat.

Everything was fully silent while Link held the guy down to the ground. _"What is he waiting for? Just kill me already!"_ Argan thought in bit of panic and fear. Link sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going down to your level, Argan." He hissed. "Leave Hyrule and never come back. Got it?" Link continued. "If you _do_ come back, every single one in Hyrule has the rights to kill you without fearing a punishment. From a small child into an old lady. No punishment for a cold blooded murder." The stated harshly. "_Understood_?" He eventually asked.

"Y-Yes..." Argan replied carefully. Link nodded.

"Good." He said, withdrew his sword and sheathed it. "Now, be gone and never come back." Link hissed while getting off of his enemy and turning his back to him.

Dark watched in fear about the situation. _"He's making a huge mistake... Link! Don't turn your back to him, you fool!"_ He thought in worry. Zelda was smiling and fully accepting the terms Link had put up.

"You said to fight it to DEATH, _Link!_" Argan shouted with an evil smirk on his face while standing up quickly. He drew a very thin and long sword out of nowhere by magic and struck it straight through Link. The Hero gasped in pure shock. He hadn't even had time to turn around.

"_LINK_!" Both Dark and Zelda screamed in pure horror and fear. The crowd around them gasped while staring horrified at the scene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Aaand another cliffhanger. =.=

(1) I don't like that line. -.-' I had hard time to think it through and thought about just shortening it but decided against it. It would lose the main meaning of it. *sigh* If someone has a better way of saying that one simple sentence, then please, tell me!

And the questioning thing as well as the picture stuff is still on work. =) Feel free to leave a question or few. ^.^


	3. Death of a knight

A/N: So, here's the third chapter! I'm probably, if lucky, going to update once a week with this story. =)

WOOHOO! I got first questions! =D For both Hylians there's one for each. Both questions are from shadowgirl215. THANK YOU! =D So, let's start:

Me: Okay, we got Link first in here.

Link: Hi! ^.^

Me: So, shadowgirl215 left you a question: Do you ever plan to settle down and get married or have children?

Link: YES! I definitely will! =D At leat when the time's right. ^^;

Me: Okay. Thanks! And send Dark in when you leave.

Link: *nods and leaves the room.*

Dark: *enters bit fearfully since he doesn't know the question yet*

Me: So, you were left one simple question by shadowgirl215.

Dark: *gulps nervously*

Me: The question is: Have you ever regretted becoming human?

Dark: *calms down and thinks about the question. Then checks the current chapter of his life* Read the chapter. I think that'll give the answer. *leaves the room right after that*

Me: ^^; Okay, so we got first questions done! Please send more questions for the duo! =) And enjoy the given chapter! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fight with the Knight  
**

CHAPTER 3

Argan was smirking while he pulled the long sword right out of the Hero of Hyrule. Link fell to the ground to his knees while nearly gasping for air. His eyes were wide with shock, pain and horror. Suddenly the sword was straight through him again and Link gasped in pain and shock. "_NOOO!_" Zelda and Dark screamed. The fear and shock had paralyzed them to their spots and all they could do was watch the next situation form right in front of them.

Argan lifted the sword and pulled Link up from the ground. The Hero gripped on the blade and cut his hands to the sharp edge of it. He tried not to let the blade cut more of his flesh and organs than what it already had done. Suddenly the sword was waved towards left quite harshly and with speed before stopping the move very abruptly. Link gasped in agony and shock.

The knight smirked even wider when he swung the sword to right with more force and stopped the move even more suddenly than before. Link couldn't do anything from stopping himself being thrown off of the sword and out of the fighting arena far towards the close by house. Argan watched gladly how the Hero hit the ground side first and skidded forward. He was bit disappointed when Link didn't hit the wall of the house.

Link laid on the ground gasping for air and unable to move. He held his eyes tightly shut while trying to push the pain out of his knowledge but he wasn't successful with it. "No..." Zelda whispered quietly with tears in her eyes before already rushing to Link's side and screaming out the Hero's name. Dark stood there in shock which slowly turned into anger.

"You... Freaking... _Bastard_..." Dark hissed quietly and turned his gaze towards the knight. Argan just kept smirking. He still had his sword out and the blood was dripping off of it. The knight's smirk grew when he saw the pure rage in the darker Hylian's eyes.

"It was fight to _death_..." Argan said nonchalantly. Dark tried to calm himself down but couldn't. The anger and fear were too powerful feelings to push away.

"Fine..." The dark Hylian stated in near hiss. "You wanted to kill me first already at the Christmas Ball. Then do it." Dark said in pure hatred while starting to walk towards the knight. "I give you full rights. Just do it and be over with it." He continued.

Argan was bit confused but the smirk didn't leave his face. He just laughed and shook his head. "You serious?" The knight asked without being able to believe what had just been given to him.

"Yes." Dark replied. "Kill me and leave. Link has never been your first mission. _I_ was the one you wanted to kill." He continued and came right in front of the knight. "Go ahead. I'm sure you can strike a sword through one's heart." The dark Hylian mocked.

"DARK! NO!" Link shouted in pure fear. He watched in horror at the darker Hylian who had his back turned to him. Zelda was right behind the Hero and doing her healing magic. She was glad that the wounds weren't deadly nor hard to heal.

Dark ignored Link fully and kept his gaze in the knight in front of him. "Come on. You came here to kill me. Do your job and be gone from Hyrule." He stated while crossing his arms over his chest. Argan smirked widely and shook his head.

"As you wish." The knight stated and thrust the sword forwards.

"_NOOO!_" Link screamed in pure horror. Even Zelda watched in shock at the scene. The crowd gasped in fear. Few closed their eyes but most of them watched unable to look away.

Dark smirked right back at the knight. It slightly confused Argan but the dark Hylian was faster than he had thought him to be. Dark moved real fast to side and avoided the thin blade. During the move he drew out his sword and thrust it from beside him backwards towards the knight since the dark Hylian had turned his back to Argan. The blade went straight through the knight's left side.

Argan gasped in shock and again when Dark drew his sword off of his enemy. The long blade dropped to the ground with a loud clang. The dark Hylian turned around fast and gave a harsh kick straight to Argan's abdomen. It got the guy to fall straight to his back with a gasp. Dark came over him and grinned. "Maybe Link can't kill you but _I_ can." He stated and struck the sword down straight through the knight's throat, neck and right into the fighting arena below.

The crowd gasped in pure shock and bewilderment. Few turned around and several threw up on the scene. Even Link and Zelda watched horrified at the scene.

Dark had closed his eyes when he had stuck the sword through the enemy and ground. He panted harshly and when he opened his eyes, he grinned a bit. But that nearly instantly turned into pure horror.

The dark Hylian's eyes widened at the scene right in front of him. He inhaled sharply while letting go of the sword and backed off very quickly by few steps. _"Oh dear goddess... I _killed_ him..."_ Dark thought in pure shock. He kept staring at the guy and didn't even notice when he started to shake violently. _"I feel sick..."_ The dark Hylian thought.

He kept slowly backing off from the scene and from the fighting arena but his gaze was still at the dead knight. Dark was breathing fast and shakily. "I... I-I... I _k-k-killed_ him..." He whispered quietly and suddenly his legs gave out.

Dark fell to his knees with slight gasp. He carefully wrapped his arms around himself while shaking harshly. Slowly he ran his hands up and down around himself like while feeling cold but the feeling was as far from cold as it ever could be. The dark Hylian kept staring at the dead body eyes wide in pure horror and shock.

Zelda got the healing done and on that second Link rushed straight to Dark. "Dark!" Link called in bit of fear. The darker Hylian was in too much of shock to realize that the Hero was right with him. Link hugged him straight off from behind. Dark jumped a bit out of pure surprise and gave out short shriek but calmed down real fast and leaned backwards into the Hero's chest. "Ssh, it's okay, Dark." Link whispered quietly.

Dark just barely heard the words Link was saying to him. Each time the dark Hylian closed his eyes, he was fully startled and opened his eyes in a flash. Slowly he turned towards Link while crying hard and hiding his face into the Hero's chest. "I-I... I k-killed... H-him... Oh, goddesses..." Dark whispered with shaking voice while trembling violently.

Link ran his hands up and down around the shaking and crying darker Hylian while trying to calm him down. Dark _knew_ that Link was there but it didn't fully register in his mind. "I feel _sick_..." The dark Hylian whispered quietly while holding a hand over his mouth. He really wanted to throw up right then and there but somehow the way Link ran his hands around him was calming his nerves a bit.

"Ssh, it's okay, Dark. The feelings you're having are perfectly normal..." Link whispered quietly. Suddenly the voice registered in Dark's mind and he pulled off.

"_LINK!_" He shouted in shock and stared at the Hero for a long while. Link smiled bit sadly at him. "Oh dear goddesses... I-I thought..." Dark whispered while breaking down all over again. He leaned again towards Link's chest crying but soon the feel of shock and relieve was replaced with the horror and remorse of his actions.

"I'm right here, Dark... The wounds weren't that of bad. I just hadn't been expecting it." Link whispered quietly while hugging the dark Hylian close to himself. "Come on, we probably should leave to somewhere calmer." He continued and carefully pulled Dark up while standing up himself.

Dark was shaking badly and leaned heavily at Link. The Hero put Dark's right arm around his shoulders and held his hand tightly while circling his own left arm around the darker Hylian's waist. "I feel so sick..." Dark whispered while holding his free hand over his mouth. "And I'll never touch a sword again..."

Link nodded with a sad smile. "You're thinking that now, Dark, but sooner or later you're willing to raise the sword again." He whispered quietly. Dark shook his head, shut his eyes tightly but shot them straight off open again with a gasp. "I know how you're feeling, Dark. I've been there." Link continued and guided him slowly towards the castle.

Eventually the duo reached their room. Link opened the door and helped Dark inside before closing the door behind himself. He helped the darker Hylian to bed. Dark was still shaking and his eyes were wide with shock. "What'll happen to me, Link?" He asked quietly in bit of fear.

"Nothing bad, Dark, I promise. I'm right here to help you through this." Link replied while holding Dark tightly in his arms and carefully running his hands up and down around the dark Hylian. Dark wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't.

"I can't close my eyes... I can't sleep... I can't eat... What the hell is this?!" Dark half shouted in fear. Link tightened his grip slightly.

"It's perfectly normal, Dark. If you weren't feeling this I'd be thoroughly worried." The Hero replied quietly. "And I know how you feel. It's hellish but with time it'll get better. I promise." He continued.

"I feel like throwing up..." Dark whispered desperately. Link nodded and reached out to the trash bin.

"You can do that if it really feels necessary." Link replied with a sad smile. Dark nodded slowly. He wasn't calming down even one bit and he was feeling fully miserable with the remorse, fear, guilt and horror. "I know I threw up many times when I was feeling like this." Link continued sadly.

Dark shook his head slowly. "I don't think you've been on this state..." He mumbled quietly. Link chuckled quietly.

"I have, Dark. Twice." He replied sadly. "First time when I killed you and second when I killed Ganondorf. You and him were the only ones who were fully Hyrulians and that made it hard for me." Link continued. "Especially after killing you." The Hero whispered quietly and sadly.

Dark stayed quiet and wondered if he should say _sorry_ or something else. Link sighed. "But I didn't have much of time while going through the Temples and heading to save Hyrule. Once Ganon was killed I had time to think it through... And that's when it hit hard." He explained quietly.

"I threw up several times. I couldn't eat, sleep and most of all, I couldn't even close my eyes. I kept on asking from myself one and same question: _Why?_. I knew the answer but it still didn't register." Link told and sighed again while closing his eyes and hiding his face into Dark's shoulder. "I kept on wondering why I didn't try to talk my way out of it but I only came up with one conclusion. I had gone through too many fights that it had become instinctual and when I got attacked, I fought back without thinking."

The Hero kept a short quiet pause before continuing: "There are really few times when killing another person is accepted. The first, of course, is when it is either you or the other one. Second is by given a death sentence. Other times are by situation and what not but that doesn't really matter, at least not now."

Dark nodded slowly before whispering: "I... I committed a murder..." Suddenly he really wanted to throw up and lurched forward. Link reacted fast and brought the trash bin closer. Dark threw up and gasped after that while leaning against Link. The Hero took out a napkin to clean the darker Hylian's face and threw the piece of paper into the trash bin after that.

Dark stared straight at the ceiling while leaning against Link. "You didn't commit a murder, Dark. You had all the rights to kill him. Besides, it was either him or us. He was eager to kill both you _and_ me." Link stated firmly. The dark Hylian just nodded but stayed quiet.

Link thought for a while before smiling slightly. "I'll be right back." He whispered, moved off of the bed and to his chest. Dark shook violently again while the whole horror crashed back into his mind. He gasped few times while wishing he could close his eyes tightly but knowing way too well to be seeing the dead body of knight Argan right in front of his eyes.

Suddenly Link was right back behind him and hugging him close. Dark gasped slightly in shock. "Sorry for leaving you for a while." Link whispered apolitically. Dark shook his head slowly so he wouldn't trigger another urge to throw up. Link ran his hands again up and down around the dark Hylian while helping him to calm down slowly.

Link glanced at the small book he had fetched from his chest with a slight smile. "Let's get your thoughts out of today's happenings, shall we?" Link suggested while taking the book into his hands and opening it.

Since the book was right in front of Dark, he looked at the opened page and frowned. It had a huge picture in it and very little of Hylian text on the page. Link grinned while he started to read it, though the picture was already giving out a lot for it. "Once upon a time there was..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Dark: *comes back into the room* So, if it isn't clear enough yet... Yes, I do regret becoming alive from time to time. First with the fish. Then with the chickes... TWICE... And now _THIS_! *sigh* At least I got Link beside me. And currently the good things outweight the bad ones... *mumbles* Dunno how long THAT'LL work... *leaves the room again*

And the picture stuff is still on work. =) Feel free to leave a question or few for the two Hylians! ^.^


	4. Life of Argan

A/N: So, here's the fourth and last chapter. Also, we got questions for both Link and Dark! Enjoy! =)

Me: So, we got this time, happily, two different reviewers' questions. You two ready?

Link: YEAH! =D

Dark: =/ Not sure...

Me: Okay, first question goes to... Dark!

Dark: -.-' Yikes...

Me: It's from HaloBramlestar and the question is... Do you like cookies?

Dark: *blinks few times in surprise* Of course I like! There's just so rarely any cookies around. -.-'

Me: =) Okay, so next one is from Swamp Dragon Princess and the question goes to Link.

Link: Bring it on! =)

Me: The question is: What's your favorite item to use on quests... And Master Sword is not accepted as an answer!

Link: *thinks* Um... Probably the bow and arrows or then the Hookshot. It's useful for long rage fighting and getting things from far off places... Of course I could say Biggoron Sword too but I kinda like to use shield too... So, yeah, Hookshot or Bow and Arrows. =)

Me: And Dark, your turn...

Dark: WAIT! You said only one question for a chapter! D=

Me: There's nothing to worry with this question. Trust me.

Dark: -.-'

Me: So, same reviewer but the question is... What did you... Actually... There's something else she wants to do...

Dark: *starts to get quite scared*

Me: *hugs Dark* She asked me to give you a hug.

Dark: *shocked at first but calms down* ...I guess I needed that...

Me: Okay, you two can go. =)

Link & Dark: *leaves the room while silently chatting with each other*

Me: Enjoy the next and last chapter of Fight with the Knight! AND keep sending the questions! =D Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fight with the Knight  
**

CHAPTER 4

Dark barely slept that night. Even Link just dozed off few times but mainly stayed up through the night. The darker Hylian really tried to sleep but he woke up screaming over and over again. It freaked Link out real badly but he was fast to try and help his friend as well as he could.

It was still early when the two of them left for a walk. "Maybe fresh air could help a bit." Link had suggested while nearly dragging Dark out of their room. The dark Hylian had just shrugged and followed him.

They walked in the coldish air of March. There was still bit of snow and ice from place to place but the air was getting warmer and melting it off. Dark walked quietly beside Link and kept his eyes on the darkish ground. Link glanced at him once in a while with sorrow clearly in his eyes. He kept on wondering for a way to help the dark Hylian but he didn't come up with anything.

Link sighed and stopped walking. "Dark." He called. Dark stopped walking too and turned around to face Link with slightly questioning look on his face. "I know it's hard but you gotta push it into the back of your head. Just stop thinking about it, _please_." The Hero half pleaded.

Dark sighed and dropped his gaze back to the ground. He shrugged slightly. "I know, Link, but I can't... It just... Keeps coming back... And... I-I just... Can't close my eyes..." The dark Hylian replied quietly with full of sorrow in his voice. Link sighed again and hugged Dark.

"I know, Dark, I know." He whispered to him. Dark stayed silent but he answered to the hug. "Just hang in there. It'll get easier with time." Link continued as calmly as he could. Dark nodded but he wasn't fully sure about the Hero's words.

They were heading back inside when someone called their names. "Link! Dark!" The two Hylians turned around to see a guard coming running towards them. Link was bit startled and worried about the situation. Once the guard came to them, he was panting hard. "Just a sec..." He stated while trying to catch his breath.

"Has something happened?" Link asked straight off. The guard shook his head.

"No, nothing like that..." The guard replied, took once a deep breath and stood straight. "I just noticed the two of you and I want to say something really important." He continued. Link nodded to show that they were listening. The guard nodded back and turned his gaze straight to Dark.

"First of all I want to thank you for killing that idiot Argan." The guard said sincerely. Dark was shocked and took a step backwards. "He really deserved to be killed." The guard continued with slight smile. "And here's the reason: He's murdered more of the people from his home kingdom than what the monsters has done from the start of the attack to this day." He stated with a sad and bit grim smile.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Link asked bit confused. The guard chuckled darkly.

"Oh, let me explain the whole story." He started and looked around. "It's a bit long one so I suggest that we'd sit down somewhere..." The guard continued. Link looked at Dark and shrugged. Dark had calmed down a bit and nodded. He really wanted to hear the whole story behind knight Argan.

The trio walked to close by bench and sat down. The guard sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "Oh, by the way, I'm Haru." He said with a small smile. Both Link and Dark nodded but stayed quiet. "So... About Argan..." Haru started grimly, leaned backwards on the bench and stared at the cloudy sky.

"Argan started like everyone else. From the bottom." Haru started quietly. "He used to be quite a good friend and fun to be around. But as the time and knight training continued, he changed. He started to like fighting more than others did. He enjoyed drawing out blood." He explained while his expression darkened.

"But that wasn't all. He did get into lot of trouble by using too much of force in practice. Yet, he was the best candidate for knights. The seniors and the best knights were sure they could knock some sense into Argan's head but... They failed... Badly..." Haru sighed and shook his head.

"Each of them tried fighting with Argan. Swords, spears, bows and even magic. But Argan was better on everything. Even if the fight was until first drop of blood, Argan didn't stop until he drew blood out of his opponent... And usually with harsher strike than what should've been needed." The guard growled a bit in anger.

While the guard took a short break, Link and Dark glanced at each other. The shock and surprise was fully shown. When Haru continued again, they both turned their notion back to the guard.

"The knights didn't have any other choice than to get Argan into their lines since the monsters had gotten more vicious than before and there were way too few of knights to fight them. When Argan got to the scene, he didn't wait for an order or even others to catch up with him. He attacked straight off into the middle of the enemy. The guy didn't give a damn about pain and wounds." Haru shook his head while sighing.

"He stood up with broken legs. He fought with broken arms. He kept on fighting even when the wounds would've been deadly." The guard closed his eyes. "I still don't understand how he did it..." He whispered and sighed sadly.

"After the first fight things started to go even worse. When there was no monsters to fight with, he challenged anyone and everyone into a swordfight. Those who accepted were badly wounded. Few he even truly murdered." Haru explained sadly.

"The technique was always the same. Normal and clear rules. Simple fight. Usually Argan won but sometimes he fell by being too cocky. When he fell, he threw the orders out of his mind and just attacked... Just like he did to both of you. He just stood back up and attacked in attempt of killing." Haru grit his teeth in anger. "That idiot had been in jail more often than any other bad guy."

The guard shook his head and stared at the ground in front of him. "He was thrown in jail more often than not. Always having one of the two reasons... Murder or _attempted_ murder. And what's worse is that he never regretted his doings. Killing was in his blood. He enjoyed dealing death wherever he went. Monsters or humans, young or old... Everyone fell before him."

Haru fell silent while quietly starting to cry. "I know what you're actually wanting to ask..." He whispered quietly. "And the answer is that I moved with my family from that same kingdom to here. I needed a safer place for my family. My younger brother and father had already fallen by _Argan's_ sword. I wasn't going to let my kids and wife have the same destiny... And that's not the worst part... The worst part is that Argan used to be my friend. We grew up together and joined the knight training together."

The ex-knight fell silent again while crying. Link and Dark weren't sure what they should've said or done. "I can't believe he slew them..." Haru whispered quietly while shaking his head. Link sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Haru... I know it's not much but..." Link started but Haru raised his hand for him to stop.

"I know, Link." He started, took once a deep breath to calm himself and opened his eyes. The guard looked at Link with a small smile. "You've done so much for Hyrule and on that way for me and my family. I would love to show my gratitude to you but I don't know how. Yet, your reputation goes further than you can imagine. Back at where I came from you're known really well." He stated. "You already have the Knight's title at there without a second thought. If you ever happen to go to there, you can be sure that you'll be treated like a Knight of Reizar. That is actually the highest rank one can get."

Link was thoroughly startled and chuckled bit nervously. "Uh... Thanks, I guess..." He replied quietly. _"Hell, I haven't even been to Reizar and I am already a Knight at there. And on highest rank too... Damn..."_ The Hero thought but soon he knew what he was up and about for. _"I'm going to live to the name and go to help get rid of the monsters at there... Sooner or later... At first I gotta help Dark..."_ He decided.

"Dark." Haru called and the darker Hylian looked at him bit uncertain about the whole situation. "This is for you." The guard continued and gave a small folded paper to him. "Should you ever visit at Reizar, show that. You shall have the same rank as Link has." He stated with a smile. "Thank you, Knight Dark." Haru said, stood up and bowed deep right in front of Dark.

"Uh... I..." Dark started but he really didn't know what to say. He had just yesterday _killed_ someone and this guy right here was actually _thanking_ him for committing a _murder_.

Haru smiled at him. "I fear that Argan was probably a worse monster than the creatures attacking Reizar. He really did kill more of people than the monsters did in the past decade." He said. "Oh, and don't think I actually thank for _killing_ him but for saving Reizar from his madness. I have already written to the King of Reizar about Argan's death and I'm waiting for reply." The guard continued.

Haru was actually ready to leave when one more thing came to his mind. "Oh, and about your current situation, Dark..." He started. The dark Hylian gulped once while bit fearing about what the guard was going to tell him. "Don't think about it as a murder but as a death fight between you two and him. He would've come back over and over again until he would've gotten either other one or both of you killed. Argan never stopped until his opponent laid dead in front of him. That is the reason he always re-challenged some of his earlier challengers. And few..." The guard fell silent for a while but continued soon: "And few he truly murdered by coming out of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked feeling bit confused about the information. Haru sighed and sat back down to the bench.

"I mean that he came out of nowhere and killed. Those were the ones that he couldn't kill fair and square or right after a lost fight. He would wait for them in the darkness of an alley or such and attack." Haru explained sadly.

"How do you know this? It could've been someone else or even a monster." Link replied bit uncertain about the information.

Haru sighed. "Because I witnessed him committing a murder. I did manage to save few because Argan always watched them die. Even fewer I got to leave Reizar for their own safety. But the rest... The rest Argan attacked over and over again until he did get them killed." The guard said bit angrily. "I just don't understand one thing." He eventually whispered.

Link nodded. "The reason he never attacked you." He stated. Haru was bit startled but nodded.

"Exactly. I always was trying to stop him from committing the murders but he never attacked me. But... Instead..." He started but trailed off after a while.

"Instead he attacked the ones you love. Your brother and father." Link continued for him sadly. Haru nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered. "First my father. He was high in the ranks of Knights and Argan challenged him. My father was old but he still knew how to use a sword to kill, yet... Argan attacked straight off once the fight was over. From behind. My father never had a chance..." Haru explained sadly. "And my brother... He wanted a revenge and went to challenge Argan no matter how much I told him not to do it."

Haru fell silent once again while trying not to break down again. "He didn't have a chance! My bro was just a starter at Knight training and Argan... He just slew him in a training fight. A _training fight_!" The guard shouted in anger and agony. "That was the last straw. I quit in the Knights, packed everything and moved out with my family. I had no idea where to go but like I said, Link... Your reputation was already known so I thought that serving under your command would be better than fearing for my family's life."

With the last lines, Haru raised his gaze straight to Link. The Hero was bit startled and turned his gaze off. "I really thought you were one of the knights at here and actually in command but it turned out that you're even higher. A Hero. A lonely fighter that has a bigger role than any of the guards." He continued with a small smile. "I knew I couldn't follow you around so I joined the guards in hopes of helping on other ways. I didn't get up to protect the princess but for towns people. They needed safety and I was eager to provide that."

Link sighed. "Yeah. That probably was the bigger part that I was worried about. I needed to get the monsters destroyed but there wasn't much of people to look after the others. So, the guards were in huge role of keeping people of Hyrule in safe. Thank you." He replied smiling.

"I'm glad I could've helped at then and even in these days." Haru replied bit happier. Link nodded with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me... I _do_ have some patrolling to do." The guard said with a nod and left.

Link sighed and calmed down a bit. "Well, he sure had a story to tell. So, what's in the paper, Dark?" He asked and turned towards the darker Hylian. Dark just nodded slowly and was bit startled at the question. He opened the paper and while reading it through, he started to smile a bit. "Oh, come on! Let me see it too!" Link half whined with a grin.

Dark chuckled and gave the paper to Link. On it was written: _"The Hyrulian Knight called Dark has slain Reizar's worst enemy, knight Argan. With this letter is given the rank of Knight of Reizar to Knight Dark of Hyrule."_ The letter was signed by the king of Reizar.

"Looks like he already got a reply." Link said while giving the paper back to Dark. The darker Hylian just nodded while folding the paper and putting it into his pocket. "So, does this help at all? Or are you still thinking about it?" The Hero asked bit worriedly.

Dark sighed and shrugged a bit. "I think this did help. At least I know that Argan would've come after us eventually..." He replied quietly. "Um... Link, can I ask something?" The dark Hylian continued bit nervously.

Link grinned. "Let me guess..." He started and took bit of wondering look. "Hmm... You want to go to Reizar to help them get rid of the monsters, right?" The Hero asked with a wide grin. Dark blushed a bit and nodded. Link laughed. "My thoughts exactly." He stated grinning.

Dark chuckled. "Seems that we have more in common than just outlook and fighting skills." He replied with a grin. Link laughed.

"Better that way than on any other." He stated. "Now... How about bit of sword practice?" Link continued still grinning. Dark dropped his gaze to ground but the look on his face was pure determination. Link was bit worried about it but soon the darker Hylian raised his gaze back up and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." He replied with a grin. Link smiled widely.

"Awesome! Come on then!" The Hero half shouted, shot up and soon the duo was heading to the closest training room. _"At least he's not going to give up on his sword! I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self in no time!"_ Link thought happily while preparing the area for the practice.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, next story will be up at next week but there's the thing:

**IMPORTANT****:** YOU choose what's the next story! =D I put up a poll into my profile page. There's two choices where you can choose. It's just the title names of the stories but they ARE continuation to my CaH saga as it's dubbed by one of the fans here. =) **You got time till Sunday 4th**. (Depending if it still will be a tie between them, I will give more time for the vote.)

And the picture stuff is still on work. =) Feel free to leave a question or few for the two Hylians! ^.^

***Bit of info*** Honestly speaking I never meant "Argan" to be the bad guy. -.-' I like the name so it might end up re-used at some time. ^^; Though, since I was writing CaH at December there was Lord of Rings movies going in TV. Didn't fully watch since I've seen them. Yet, the thing is that everyone who knows the books and/or the movies, knows that there's a character named "Aragorn". So, I was feeling bit bored and started to just play off with that name and eventually "Argan" was created. ^^; I might be giving more of small pieces of information during my stories but thought to share this tidbit for now. =) And to calm people, I actually like Aragorn.


End file.
